This is my story
by Ninjasklova
Summary: I'm stuck in an all girls school. Moral of the story know your dad's friends.


This is my story Chapter 1.

"That's my boy Hydrerigon." The large dragon type snuggled up to me as we landed on the island of my new high school. "And you my lady." I pulled down my Lucario.

My name's Saru (Yes my name means monkey.) I am a former champion the youngest the league has ever known I became champion at the age of twelve and retired about a year later. I was brought up around Pokémon and can understand Poké speech relatively well.

I was fairly tall, a fair skinned man with bright blue eyes, dark shaggy hair and a green flak Jacket over a black short sleeve collared T shirt. I wore full length black Jeans tied from the bottom quarter to my ankles with white bandages creating a poof about three inches under my knees. I wore black hiking boots as endurance shoes. I also had a long white short sleeve Haori with a hood over these clothes this Haori was decorated with orange flames and a black line along the hems.

"Now Hydreigon return." I held up his Pokéball and he was sucked in with a flash of red light.

"Hy… Hydreigon." His main head drooped a bit.

"Mienshao this is going to be our new home for a while"

**"I don't know Saru something seems a bit strange."** My Lucario spoke through telepathy

"Mienshao you ok you haven't spoken once since we left pops back home."

**"Saru I still want you."** She looked down with her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"It's ok all female Pokémon go through heat at one point or another." I looked at her in amusement of her flourishing red face. "I've got some medication to help calm the lustfulness that you're feeling."

She looked a bit defiant at that point in time. "C'mon lets go meet the principal." She simply nodded her head and followed me.

-At the principal's office-

"Just clarifying you are a male right."

"Yes as are five of my six Pokémon. All except for Lucario." I looked up from the admission sheet. "Am I really that feminine?"

"No not at all. It's just that well you see now you're the only human male on the island."

"…."

"Mind if I get some coffee?" I asked rather politely.

"Of course why not."

(EPIC SPIT TAKE)

"You mean to tell me this is an all-girls school."

"Yes it is, you see Saru your father and I were good friends in college and I let you in as a favour to get you the best academic and physical studies you could possibly get."

"So you are telling me that I am stuck on an island with one hundred sixteen year old females."

"Well you are sixteen. And I suggest you take advantage of the situation."

"Do you know where I'll be staying while I am here?" I calmed down

"You will be staying in first class student accommodation room A1 it has one king sized bed a 82" UHD TV, Dining table, bathroom, Jacuzzi, Kitchen and another two single beds. You'll be staying with another two female battle students."

"Generally this would be any normal man's dream." I looked to my Pokéballs "But I'm just here for the battling."

"Well here's your key."

I thanked her and left for my new room.

She was right it had everything and all I brought with me were clothes a swimming costume, chess board and sword.

I set up my chess board and started going up against my incredibly well chess trained Lucario. (I taught a Pokémon to play chess. I'm awesome)

"Lucario are you going to come and play."

**"Sure maybe a bit later. Ya know once I've calmed down"**

"Fine here's the tablet." I gave her the tablet and some water. "That should hold up for about six to eight hours."

My precious Pokémon played like a pro and drew with me game after game. Stale mate after stale mate. **"In your face. But Saru… I-I I w-want you. I can't hold it back"**

My only fighting type Pokémon was holding her head down in embarrassment. "Mienshao I need to take a nap feel free to join me but I suggest you try and calm down." I fell asleep on the king sized bed.

-Later-

"OOF." I woke up to a paralyzing surge of pain in my groin. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I couldn't see but felt like I was being dragged from laminate wood flooring to bricks to carpet burn.

-With carpet burn-

I gazed upon the figure she was about my height with blue hair and an hourglass figure I couldn't really see her face at this point in time.

"What is this!" The principal asked in confusion

"I found him asleep in my cabin. Probably passed out from seeing my pictures in the cupboard."

"No I did not I was playing chess with Lucario." I paused for a minute. "What kinds of pictures?"

"Girls I would like you to meet our newest student." The principal introduced me. "His name is Saru."

"But this is an all-girls school."

"WAS, Tenshi."

***Humph so her name's Tenshi. Doesn't that mean angel?*** I thought to myself. "Nice to meet you and have you seen Mienshao anywhere."

"Hi I'm Tenshi and Lucario is with my Sawk."

My eyes shot open. "Crap." I ran.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucario is in heat." I yelled back.

"Heat that means… Crap." She muttered to herself and followed me.

"Glad you could join me but if you care for your Pokémon's life get Sawk away from her."

"You should probably get her a mate."

"Yeah but that's harder than you'd think."

"Why."

"Because she wants me as her mate." I looked down as she giggled. "She was my first Pokémon and she kind of fell in love with me when she evolved."

"That's just wrong." Tenshi looked a bit disappointed. "Humans should be with humans an inter-species relationship is just wrong."

"Not entirely. As long as you feel it's ok than nothing else matters Just you and your lover."

-In room A1-

"SAAAAAAWK." The Sawk dodged anther aura sphere.

Lucario used acrobatics to get up close and fired an aura sphere at close range hitting the Sawk dead in the chest. He was sent flying with aura so dense it burnt his chest. She approached him and held her paw close to the Pokémon's face and charged an Aura sphere. The male Pokémon was just about ready to soil himself when the door slammed opened revealing the two trainers.

"Sawk return." Tenshi withdrew her Pokémon as he was about to get his head blown off.

"Lucario. Stop you can't go around trying to kill any Pokémon as you wish even if they do hurt me."

"LU." The Pokémon seemed relentless as she fired an aura sphere at Tenshi not even bothering to use telepathy.

I leapt in front of the aura sphere and braced myself as it disappeared. "Lucario why did you stop the attack."

**"You know why. I can't hurt you. I love you but you won't even grant me my one wish." **

"Lucario I love you to but you know why I can't do that." I looked at the Pokémon "There are laws against it. If I were to be your mate I would be arrested and you would be taken away from me forever." *sigh* "Now apologize to Tenshi."

**"I *sniff* I'm sorry."**

"Apology accepted." I looked at Tenshi.

Now that I could actually see her properly. Tenshi had blue hair, Amber eyes and wore lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are distinctive lines. She wore a large blue paper flower in her hair. She wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline in front, and exposed arms and back. She also wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as shoes.

"Saru, you ok you might want to meet the last roommate you'll be living with for the rest of your high school life." I was snapped out of my trance as she awoke me

"Saru meet Hikari."

She had dark blue hair and fair skin. She also had white eyes with a tinge of lavender. Her hair is in a short levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead with chin strands framing her hair. She wore a cream colour hooded Jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and matching sandals. She had a fish net vest under her coat

-That night-

"Saru would you like to take the double bed and sleep with Lucario or should she take the other single bed and you sleep with Hikari or myself."

"I think I would prefer to stick with Lucario even if she is in heat."

"Saru you could be missing out on a lot of fun." Tenshi moved closer to me.

"I'm here for the sake of my education not for love." I said but Tenshi was disappointed in me with my answer. "Goodnight." With one word I left and Mienshao followed me to bed.

-Late that night-

I awoke with one of my Pokéballs shaking. ***No, no, no. Not now*** I looked to Mienshao. She sealed herself in her Pokéball. Little did I know someone else was awake.

I ran down an ally just in my pyjamas and Haori. When I thought I was alone out in the forestry behind the school I released Lucario "Lucario why would you seal yourself up like that."

**"Because… I don't want to bother you anymore about my heat."**

"It doesn't bother me every female Pokémon goes through it at one point or another. But why now. What am I supposed to think? Who am I supposed to love?"

**"ME… Why won't you love me?"**

"Lucario I do love you with all my heart but I can't do that."

**"You lie… I tried to warn you about this high school and now you're stuck on an island full of beautiful women when I'm just a Pokémon."**

"Lucario you're not just a Pokémon you're special. There is nobody like you throughout the entire world."

**"Then why won't you be with me."**

"Lucario if I could I would."

**"Then prove it right here right now."**

"NOOOOOO!" The cry came out of nowhere.

"Tenshi what are you doing here."


End file.
